


Enmity.

by sleepyprincess



Series: Nefarious. [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Choking, Dark Asmo, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Jealousy, Porn with some plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, mammon @ the beginning lol, mc and beel for a moment, mild choking, use of the scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Asmo overhears Sophie and Beel.Asmo gets jealous.BONE APPDTA TEAT.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), some beel and MC but not a lot, tagging anyways - Relationship
Series: Nefarious. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Enmity.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Asmo.
> 
> Part of the Nefarious series, which consists of Dark Asmo, Dark Beel, Dark Diavolo and Dark(er) Lucifer.

“Asmo, you bastard!” Mammon barked, “Quit snugglin’ up against Sophie! Go away, you moron!”

“E _xcuse_ me?” the younger brother snapped his head towards his older brother, his response being a roll of his eyes. “It’s none of your business who I snuggle up to _or_ get lovey-dovey with, now is it?” Asmo kept his arm coiled around my waist, his other hand perched on my shoulder. “And your **constant** yelling about it is annoying, to be honest.”

He had a point—the Avatar of Greed _hated_ when any of his brothers got too close to me. Hell, he _loathed_ the notion of me spending time with the others. He knew I’d had sex with some of his siblings; which caused his overbearingness to ascend to new heights of resentment.

“I’ll be annoyin’ as I have to be!” said brother declared, instantly in front of us. “Whatever it takes to get you _off of Sophie_! Get away get away get away GET AWAY!!” his arms flailed in front of our faces. I snuggled closer to Asmo, who relocated me to his lap.

I wasn’t sure how I felt about the Avatar of Lust. Yes, he was attractive and alluring. Yes, he was charismatic and the life of the party. But ever since he figured out he couldn’t charm me, he’d been a lot more…tenacious than before. Of course, I didn’t mind his touch and kisses—but I swore I saw a flash of something nefarious in his eyes the moment he failed to charm me. A wave of disquiet surged over me in that instant.

As much as I did my best to keep a reasonable distance, Asmo never ceased to find a way to me. After we made our pact, he didn’t let me out of his sight. I had no clue what was going to happen that night—but I didn’t entirely hate it. I expressly didn’t hate the firmness snugged against my covered heat. Unfortunately for me, my yoga shorts did not conceal the wet spot I felt formulating.

He felt it as well; from the way his arm reinforced itself.

“Uh, you never shut up, do you?” He jibed at Mammon, “Anyway, _why_ should I listen to you? Who made **you** boss? Honestly, it doesn’t even make sense.”

Both brothers bickered back and forth for what felt like forever, until my name was mentioned again.

“Soph, don’t be shy!” the Avatar of Greed crossed his arms over his chest, “Let him have it! Tell this **_numbskull_** that he’s too close and he needs to back off!”

Asmo shook his head and rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time in this exchange. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, does he, Sophie?” he cooed in my ear, small kisses planted under my ear and in the crook of my neck. “Naturally, you’re **happy** to have someone as beautiful as me by your side, now aren’t you?”

I tittered and reclined my head against his, “Of course I’m happy, yeah,” I verified. The fifth-born then looped both arms around me, his cheek rubbing my shoulder.

“I thought so,” he tittered, his cheek pressed against mine before he rubbed it, “You know, you really are wonderful, Sophie. I love how honest and forthright you are. It’s so adorable,” his lips traveled to my ear, “I just want to eat you up…” his voice took on a suggestive expression when he lowered it, “…or do, _*ahem*_ , **other** things to you…”

He knew I was wet. I felt myself gushing through my shorts and onto his lap, which he affirmed with a rut of his hips. This gesture broke the straw on the Mammon’s back.

A pillow fight broke out between the brothers, which escalated when all the angels and demons in the castle joined in. Solomon and I, the two sole humans, were roped into it at some point.

A few hours and demolished pillows later, everyone retired to their respected rooms. Asmo unexpectedly retreated to his own bed, which was next to mine. I was left a leaking mess of hormones and hunger—for food _and_ for dick. I put on my tank top and yoga shorts before noiselessly departing the room. Little did I detect how awake Asmodeus actually was.

The halls were gargantuan—I truly felt like I stepped into a fairy tale. I marveled how massive Lord Diavolo’s castle was whilst walking down the stairs. My luck was seemingly activated when I observed a light flickering on down ahead. My hand crawled down the railing as I descended the steps and towards the source.

My deceitful streak of luck introduced me to the kitchen. I did a silent cheer and padded on in, seeing the always-famished sixth-born practically _in_ the refrigerator. My cheeks were aflame from the memory of him in his demon form, his body cloaked around mine as he fucked me without an ounce of mercy.

I definitely had to steal a cookie from again sometime _soon_.

“Hey, Beel,” I hummed and took a pack of snacks Barbatos made for us late-night snackers. He stood up and out of the fridge, grinning as much as he could with food stuff in his mouth. He was shirtless and donning baggy sweatpants—also, discernibly commando.

“Hi, Soph,” he shut the fridge door with an easy kick, “are you hungry, too?” he started munching on some chips as he inclined on the counter next to me.

I nodded and rearranged myself to where my side was pressed against his, “yeah, hungry _and_ horny,” I couldn’t filter myself; not sure if it was exhaustion or memories of our last rendezvous, but there was no turning back now. I smiled coyly and glanced up at the Avatar of Gluttony, who chewed slower than before. His cheeks were now scarlet, yet he didn’t shift away from me.

Beel looked around at our surroundings before he moved to stand in front of me. His arms rested against either side of me, my back straightened from surprise. “I’m not hungry just for food, either,” he leaned down and buried his face in my neck, his teeth sharpening as he pressed lovebites onto my skin. I gasped and latched onto both his forearms, my wetness presenting itself a second time that night.

**_MEANWHILE_** …

Asmodeus shot up, not able to sense Sophie’s presence in the bed next to his. He clenched his jaw and emitted a low growl, relieved to learn Simeon was a heavy sleeper. The Avatar of Lust changed into his demon self, discomposure running loose in his veins. 

_Where did Sophie go?_ He pondered as he walked, _and **why** didn’t she tell me? Why didn’t she invite me? Why am I feeling so desirous like my waste-of-space brother?_ His ruminations only fueled the testiness he already felt from earlier; **_fucking Stupid Mammon always trying to cockblock him_**. He couldn’t help the lust inside, being the Avatar of said Sin.

His inquiries were answered with heavy breaths and moans coming from the kitchen. Asmo’s blood ran hot in his veins, his aura blackened at this point. He gritted his teeth together and stormed towards the light source. Before he could reach _~~his~~_ Sophie, everything went silent straight away. He ducked around the corner and behind one of the pillars.

Moments later, he heard Sophie let out a sweet tee-hee.

“Goodnight, Beel,” she lilted, her footsteps nearing where he took cover. Asmo heard his younger brother reciprocate, his deep chuckle sending a stir to the hidden demon’s loins.

******************

My cheeks were feverish from the hasty but vigorous sex I engaged in with Beelzebub. I couldn’t believe we fucked in the Demon Lord’s kitchen—oh, well.

After we said our goodnights to each other, I wobbled my way back to the room I shared with Asmo and Simeon. I looked around, the unease I felt earlier presenting itself anew. I scoffed at myself and proceeded, my gut feeling authenticating my feeling when I took heed of Asmodeus standing before me.

“Asmo?” I knitted my brows together, “you okay?” For reasons beyond my understanding, my instincts told me to hightail it back to my room. The aura surrounding him was blackened, his demon form coming to light as his wings flapped with a rigidity.

All of a sudden, the fifth-born was directly in front of me. His hand clasped the sides of my throat, his talons burrowed in my skin. “Did you give my brother attention?” he hissed, his red-yellow eyes twinkling with something other than his usual charm. I remembered this look from when he lacked success in charming me.

It all clicked when I comprehended his question—he heard me and Beel in the kitchen…

…uh oh… _ ~~itseemsisaythatalotwheni’mwiththesedemons~~_ …

“Asmo, wh-what the fuck?” I panted, my intuition blaring at me to get away from him, “I got hungry, what’s the big d—”

“ _Shut **up** ,_” Asmo spoke nastily, ramming me into the wall. “ _Why didn’t you ask **me** to fuck you, hm? Why **Beel**?_” He pried one of my thighs to the side, the strain inducing a hushed wail from me.

“I assumed y-you were asleep,” I pushed, my eyes boring into his.

“ _You shouldn’t have_ ,” he snapped, the scorpion uncoiling itself from his front. “I’ll show you _why_ you don’t need my brothers to fuck you, _ever again_ ,” the scorpion crept onto my arm, wrapping itself around my wrist. Asmo forced my arms behind my back, which permitted the arachnid to bind my wrists in conjunction.

For as long as I’d been in the Devildom, I’d experienced more fearboners than I’d like to confess—I simply never expected it would be from the wrath of Asmodeus.

“We can do this, but can’t we go to the room?” I begged, my words dancing on deaf ears as my shorts were startingly hauled off me. “Asmo, let me go, or I’ll enable my pact,” my threat was halfhearted, at most—I wasn’t sure I wanted him to stop.

“You can’t go _, because I won’t let you_ ,” the hand he kept on my throat inched its way down my front, giving my clit a hard pinch. My mewl was engulfed by his slender hand.

“Don’t scream,” he ordered, his fingers continuing their harsh treatment of my cunt, “I don’t want anyone thinking I’ve done something **terrible** to you.” My protests were blocked out by his hand on my mouth. Two of his nimble fingers barged into my tightness, “you _like_ how I’m treating you, don’t you?” He cooed, my hips flailing to break free of his abuse. As much as I wanted to declare his accusation untrue, he was right.

My body acted in response to his touch, as did my mind—I needed _more_. As if he read my mind, Asmo slipped his fingers out of my sex. The hand he used to cover my mouth reached down between us, unbinding his cock from his pants. I felt precum escape from the head, and against my inflated pussy lips.

“ _I’ll fuck you until you’re too tired to speak_ ,” he hissed, his forehead in contrast to mine. He shifted his head and sunk his teeth into my bottom lip, the head of his cock taunting me as it went up and down on my clit. “You won’t want _any_ of my other brothers again, I promise you **_that_**.” His statement integrated with the sudden thrust of his cock into my now-seeping cunt. I wanted to clasp my hand over my own mouth to conceal the scream I desperately wanted to unleash—only to be reminded of my fastened wrists by the way the scorpion tightened itself around them.

I should have known Asmo was well-endowed like his other brothers. In the midst of his rage, he didn’t give me any time to get accustomed to his size. He rammed himself in and out of my hole, agony once more melded with indulgence.

“Asmo, wait, you’re really big—”

“You look so perfect like this,” he shamelessly paid no attention to my words, “fucking my brother for my attention,” his claws delving themselves into the skin of my hips. “I like when you beg me to slow down, it turns me on even more…” The magic soaring through my body was, indeed, Asmo’s power of lust. Because as soon as we neared our climaxes, I found myself overlooking the dubious situation.

I didn’t care anymore—I just wanted him to keep fucking me with his perfect cock. I only wanted him in that moment, the white-hot orgasm blinding all of my five senses.

“Asmo, Asmo, Asmo,” was my new mantra that night, my body shuddering flush on his as I came. It wasn’t long before came with the same force inside of me, his seed trickling out of my hole little by little.

The scorpion slithered its way back to Asmo’s torso, my entire being lethargic from the magic and aggressive nature of our tryst. The Avatar of Lust scooped me up in his arms; despite his sylphlike physique, he was stronger than he let on.

“I forgive you,” he trilled in a soft voice, “I can’t wait for us to have some more fun. Simeon’s a heavy sleeper, no worries, honey.”

“Asmo, I’m tired,” I whined, my voice heavy with fatigue.

“ ** _I’m going to make you love me_**.”


End file.
